Mysterious Leaf
by AnonymousDarkWolf-666
Summary: Leaf is the new girl in town and doesn't know anyone. She doesn't speak and when she meets Gary and all his friends, she feels safe. But why doesn't she talk? Why won't she let anyone hang out with her? And can Gary break her walls down? Read to find out! WARNING: There will be rape and beating scenes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I decided to try something a tad bit odd, if you don't like it, I'm perfectly fine with that. This is a pairing of Leaf and Gary from the game Pokemon Leaf Green. So, uhh...enjoy?**

**Oh! And I don't anything from this! Although I wish that Pokemon were in real life, that'll never happen. :'(**

**Prologue**

_**Crack**_

A black silhouette stopped in alarm of the noise. Trying to stop its heavy panting from running such a long distance, Sapphire eyes peered out into the green field, illuminated by the full moon's light. Laughing to itself slightly, a small red and black paw stepped out from the bush and anyone who could see the creature would've tried to catch it immediately.

As the Zorua stepped out from the shadows, it walked towards the small pond, intending to take a drink. The soft grass tickled it's feet as the dew drops from the fresh meadow whetted it's paws. Smiling slightly, the Pokemon reached the lake and felt the cold, refreshing water slide down it's throat.

"Gary! Where are you?!" A female's voice yelled through the darkness. The Zorua's ears perked up as a teenager stepped into the meadow. It's sapphire eyes widened in alarm and it quietly dashed into the bush, thankfully to it's black coat, it wasn't seen.

"Yea! I'm coming Daisy!" The boy yelled back, shredding the night's silence with his voice. Sighing the male got back up from his sitting position by the lake and walked away. _Gary... _The Zorua thought to itself. Tilting it's head in a curios way, it left the forest to find something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea, I know Prologue was short. Here it is! Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Blue orbs opened to reveal a white ceiling. Blinking slowly awake, a girl steps out of bed and onto her cold wooden floor. Or at least she could say it was a bed. It was really just a blanket on the ground with a small uncomfortable pillow. Looking at her "bed", Leaf sighed silently. Walking into her bathroom, Leaf brushed her long brown hair and brushed her already white teeth. Walking back into her room, she went to her closet and looked at the one outfit she had; a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Shaking her head, her brown hair got in the way and she blew it out of her face. After getting out of her black pajamas, Leaf gets into her outfit. She walked downstairs and saw an apple on the table, tempted to take it, Leaf shakes herself from the trance.

Finally finding her yellow backpack, Leaf picks up her school book and silently starts for the front door, hearing a loud thump, she panicked and hurried out into the daylight. After she had successfully gotten far enough away from the house, she lightly smiled. _Finally! _She thought to herself. Her blue eyes seemed to be dead even though she was smiling. Walking to school she sees the size of the building and almost gasps at the sight.

A large white building towered before her, making her feel small and helpless. Gulping slightly, she walks on, keeping her eyes to the ground.

**Now to Gary and all them**

Gary was watching his friends fight again. Looking at his watch, he finally gave up and yelled out, "HEY! You idiots, we're gunna be late." His friends looked at him sheepishly. They all apologized simultaneously. Although Gary didn't care, he heard there was a new kid coming and he was hoping it was a girl. Smirking at a devious plan in mind, Gary called out his friends. "Drew, we all know you like May." Two said teens flushed, and looked away from each other, making the others laugh. Gary turned to his other two friends and said, "Oh, don't pretend like you don't like Misty, Ash." Ash and Misty made eye contact, both wearing a beautiful red coloring on their cheeks, and found the ground to be interesting.

Shaking his head, Gary started towards his school, not paying attention to where he was going.

_**Smack!**_

Leaf walked right into Gary and fell down, dropping her books on the ground. A bit Dazed, she looks up to see a boy looking down at her with annoyance in his eyes.

Gary looked at the brunette and his annoyance changed to a predatory gleam, his signature smirk found its way to his face. "Hey there pretty girl." He said, catching Leaf's attention.

Leaf looked at the boy utterly confused. She locked eyes with him and saw his eyes, the both of them felt an odd connection but Leaf ignored it, getting up to pick up her books and started walking back to the school.

Gary's friends had seen the whole thing and sighed. The same thought going through all their heads, _Gary has found a new heart to break. _Shaking his head, Gary started off to class, leaving his friends behind.

Finding the new girl sitting by the office, he decided to try to speak to her again.

Seeing that the guy who she walked into just plopped down next to her and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored him-that is until he started to poke her shoulder. Silently sighing in annoyance, Leaf stared ahead and waited to be called into the office.

"Ms. Green?" A woman poked her head out the principle's office door,, Leaf got up and walked in, leaving a dumbfounded Gary behind.

"So, you're the new student huh?" The woman asked politely. Leaf wasn't used to all this kindness so she just nodded. The secretary looked at her oddly but reached for the microphone and spoke into it, "Would and May Maple and a Misty Waterflower please report to the front office?"

May and Misty met up in the hallway and walked to the office together, not surprised to see Gary there. Ignoring him for now, they walked in and saw the brunette sitting down in a chair looking down at her shoes.

The secretary smiled at the two girls and asked them to show the girl around, they happily agreed and pulled the girl out of the room, not noticing the girl's wince of pain.

**-Skipping to Lunch, sorry-**

The boys were talking lively when Misty and May arrived dragging Leaf behind them. Even if Leaf didn't say a word to them, Misty and May both became her friends. Sitting down on the lunch table, Drew turned to May and spoke, "Hey June. Isn't that the new kid?" May's face flushed with anger as she vented out, "My name is MAY! M-A-Y! DON"T YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL?!" Freezing in her place, Leaf whimpered catching everyone's attention. "What's wrong kid?" Drew asked, but all Leaf could focus on was May and how she yelled and the green-haired kid now known as Drew. May was confused as to why Leaf was scared when Leaf got up and ran out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore yelling.

Leaf ran down the hall and crashed into someone. Falling to the ground, Leaf looked up and saw a girl with bright orange curly hair. Smirking, the mystery girl leaned down and yanked the girl up, noticing her wince, the girl's smirk turned into a grin. Hearing footsteps, Orange-head looked up and noticed Gary among the 5 teenagers. "Dell? What are you doing with Leaf?" Gary exclaimed, feeling like he had to protect the brunette for some reason. The mystery girl, now known as Dell, smiled sweetly at Gary and exclaimed, "Oh Gary! Thank GOSH you came! I was just walking when this MORON came and tackled me to the ground!" Gary blanched and looked from Leaf to Dell, then back to Leaf. "We are not going to buy that crap Dell." He said walking over to the two girls and pulling Leaf from Dell's grasp, when all of the sudden, out of nowhere, Dell poured her coke on Leaf's head.

Leaf's breath caught in her throat as a whimper made it's way past her soaked lips. Dell smirked while the others had widened eyes staring at the sticky girl. Gary was first to take action and started to move her towards the school's front doors, friends following behind him.

Gary pulled out a towel from his car and wrapped it around the shivering girl and then lightly guided her towards his car, May, Misty, Drew, and Ash all in tow and climbing in the back seat.

Gary had seen where she moved in, so her drove her home. Leaf was still frozen and when she realized where she was, she started to panic, trying to get away from Gary's hands.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Leaf calm down, we're only trying to help you get out of this coke outfit." He said, looking into her dull blue eyes. Nodding her head, Leaf took the towel off and handed it to Gary, opening the door, she turned around and looked back at the group, the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

After she heard the group leave, she finally focused on her house, ears straining to hear any noise from her father's room. Sighing in relief, Leaf walked up to her room and changed into her pajamas, dropped her clothes in the hamper.

**SMACK**

Leaf's cheek stung like crazy from the slap from her father. "BITCH!" he bellowed, "Why aren't you in school?!" Leaf scampered away from her father, scared of another beating. He didn't care, all he did was grab the back of her shirt and ripped her clothes of, reveling in her naked flesh. Leaf whimpered in pain as he slammed his manhood into her, repeating this over and over again, successfully taking his daughter's virginity away all the while beating her like a pinata.

When he was done, he got up and walked back downstairs, leaving Leaf curled up on the cold floor, naked.

_Why is he so mean to me? _Leaf wondered before welcoming the darkness of sleep.

**Well, that was very climactic...so uh, leaf a comment in the review section and tell me how I did. (see what I did there? Leaf a comment Hah! Alright I'll stop)**


	3. Chapter 3

**People were confused as to the rape thing last chapter, so I'm going to clear it up. I forgot to change the rating and I didn't even think of putting that scene in there, only the beating, but then I started to think that as long as I warn them and change the rating of it from T to M, I should be fine, right? Well sorry it slipped my mind at 3:00 am.**

Driving back to school, Gary started to worry about the girl. His friends didn't really pay attention much, and so he stopped the car before the school and turned to his friends. "Guys," he started, "please, get out. I need to check up on something." His friends just looked at him oddly and Ash was about to procrastinate before Gary stopped him. "please, just let me do my thing Ashy boy." He said, smirking. Seeing said boy's face flame up in anger, his smirk got wider."Gary-" Ashe started before Misty cut him off by ushering him out of the car.

When Gary got back to Leaf's house, he felt something was wrong. He rushed inside.

Leaf weakly picked herself off the cold ground and walked to her closet, pulling out a bra and some under wear. After successfully putting the undergarments on, she fell to her knees in pain.

Gary found her like this, on her knees, half-naked, and shivering. His eyes widened as he looked around the room.

Blood was pooled in a spot not far from Leaf and he noticed that on the floor where a bed should be; a blanket was sprawled out on the floor with a small pillow next to it. A small whimper moved his attention back to Leaf.

Feeling hands against her arms, she freaked out, thinking it was her father again. Falling on her but, she looked into the worried eyes of Gary. Dull eyes widening, she tried to cover herself as much as possible from the playboy. Gary just shrugged it off and picked her struggling body up, trying to make it out the door with her. "Leaf." He said sternly, "Stop moving I'm trying to help you." Her eyes locked with his and she nodded her okay.

**-Skipping to Gary's house, sorry-**

Stepping out of the car, Gary picked up Leaf, who was now wrapped in a blanket that covered her up. He walked inside of his house looking for his sister. "Daisy! I need your help please!" His yell echoed throughout the house. Waiting for the older female, he set her down on a couch and tried to talk with her. "Leaf," she flinched at the sound of his voice,"can you please tell me what happened?"

She looked up to address the male and then a female voice answered to call from earlier, "It must be very important for you to say please Gary." Daisy said, giggling. She stopped when she saw Leaf in the blanket, clearly scared out of her mind. "Who's she? And what happened to her?" She asked. Gary just shook his head and asked for the girl's help in clothing. Dumbstruck, the girl nodded, help the other female up and leading her towards Daisy's room. After picking out several outfits and 30 minutes of trying things on, Leaf and Daisy emerged from the room, walking back to Gary.

Gary saw the two approaching and looked to Leaf. She was wearing a blue tank-top with a red skirt on. Red and White shoes were on her feet with long blue socks. Scars and bruises marred her body from all the beatings she took from her father, although Gary didn't know what they were from. "Daisy, could you whip something up for Leaf? She looks starving." He asked his sister, who nodded and headed off towards the kitchen.

Gary walked towards Leaf, who only looked up. Her eyes were still dull, but there was a sort of sparkle he noticed. "Leaf, could you please tell me what happened?" He pleaded with the smaller girl. Leaf nodded her head and started to speak, "My father he-" she gulped, "he has beaten me throughout my life after my mother died 6 years ago. **(Leaf is 15 and Gary is 16) **because I came home early, he beat me again...but this time he-he-he." Gary interrupted her, "You don't have to continue anymore." However she just shook it off and proceeded to tell him what he did to her today.

Gary's eyes narrowed in anger and he looked back towards the tortured girl. "Eev! Eevee! Eev!" a small voice called out.

Leaf looked down and saw a small tan fox-like thing rubbing its head against her leg. Smiling slightly, she kneeled down and started to pet it. "Hello there." She said to it. "_Hiya miss!" _It responded happily. "That's Spike, normally, he's not so excited about strangers." Gary pointed out. _"That's not true knucklehead!" _Rex yelled out. Leaf giggled and Gary had no idea what the pokemon was saying. All Gary heard was Rex saying his name over and over again. "What's so funny Leaf?" He asked. "Rex is! He said the funniest thing. And he's so cute."

_"Thank you Leaf!" _Rex responded.

Gary's eyes widened. "GRAMPS!" He yelled.

The old man came down to see a girl petting his grandson's Eevee along with conversing with it. Shaking his head, he turned to his grandson. "Yes Gary?" He asked. "Have you ever heard of anyone being able to talk with pokemon?" He asked hurriedly. Giving the boy an odd look, he turned his head towards the girl and Rex. "No. Why?"

"Leaf can talk to pokemon when all other people here is them saying their name over and over again!" He exclaimed. Said girl looked up from the Eevee and noticed something looking at her through a window. Getting up, she walked outside, Gary and ProfessorOak not noticing it at all.

Leaf gasped as she saw an injured Zorua sitting there staring at her. She slowly walked towards it and sat down by it. She started a conversation.

"What happened?"

_"I was attacked."_

"By what?"

_"A human."_

"Do you want me to help you?" Her eyes showed worry for the creature.

It's sapphire eyes widened. _"No thank you, but can I help you?"_

"With what?"

_"Please. May I see your wrist?"_

Nodding slightly, she moved her wrist toward the creature, who warned that what he was about to do might hurt her a bit.

"It's alright." She said, trust showed in her eyes as the pokemon reached towards her wrist and used it's teeth to pierce her skin right above and vein. Leaf looked at the creature oddly as it took it's bleeding paw and allowed its blood to drop in her wound. After a moment, the wound on Leaf's wrist healed and the Zorua's heartbeat started to fade. It looked up at the girl and smiled before saying its final words, _"Thank you, Leaf Green." _Its eyes closed and Zorua's heartbeat stopped.

The Zorua died in Leaf's arms. She silently wept for it.


End file.
